During joining, a laser processing head must be guided with precision along the seam in order to produce high-quality fillet welds and flanged seams, for example. Compared to optically implemented beam guidance systems, laser processing optics with tactile tracking offer several advantages that manifest themselves, for example, in compact and comparatively simple constructions as well in a precisely guided laser beam.
The principle of tactile seam tracking and a corresponding device is described in European patent EP 1762328 A1. To track the beam, the mechanical sensor is coupled there to a beam deflection module via a rotary module. The rotary module has an elastic energy store in the form of two spiral springs into which the beam deflection module engages with the aid of two so-called drivers. In the case of a swiveled-out beam deflection module, restorative forces act via the rotary module to return the beam deflection module to a resting position, particularly when no external forces are acting on the mechanical sensing device. The rotary module is therefore embodied in two parts, with the first of the two sub-units of the elastic energy store, i.e., the first spring, acting in one of the two directions of deflection and the other sub-unit, i.e., the second spring, acting in the other direction of deflection. The two springs act against each other according to the illustration in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 of document EP 1762328 A1. In this, the range of action of each of the two sub-units ends at the middle position of the beam deflection module. The range of action of the two sub-units is limited there by a stop.
It is a technical problem of the present invention to provide an alternative device for the tactile guidance of a laser beam.